Serpentera
Stats HP: 500000% Attack Power: Powerful Defense: N/A Theme MMPR Soundtrack - Lord Zedd's Theme Stage Deserted Planet (Power Rangers) Appearance This Zord is a Metal Dragon Zord Description Serpentera was first used when Lord Zedd took it to the Deserted Planet to keep the Power Rangers from getting the Sword of Light. Jason briefly attempted to fight Serpentera with the Red Dragon Thunderzord, but quickly saw his Zord was no match and retreated in Tor after Serpentera proved unable to crush it. Zedd then went on a rampage with Serpentera, destroying everything in sight, but he grew frustrated that he was unable to find the Power Rangers and decided to destroy the entire planet. Fortunately, the Power Rangers managed to escape with the Sword of Light before Serpentera completely destroyed the Deserted Planet. Lord Zedd then took Serpentera to Angel Grove to destroy the city, but to his dismay found that his Zord had used up too much power and had to retreat back to his palace for refuel. The only other time Serpentera did any fighting was when Lord Zedd created the Pachinko Head monster. While his monster was in Angel Grove, Lord Zedd took Serpentera to Earth. After the Pachinko Head was destroyed by the Thunder Megazord, Serpentera arrived and disassembled the Zord with one blast. Zedd then attempted to crush the Red Dragon Thunderzord, but it hid inside Tor's armor. Zedd tried to crush Tor, but somehow it drained over half of Serpentera's power, and Zedd retreated back to his palace. Sepentera was used by Zedd and Rita to escape the moon when the Machine Empire attacked. It is not seen afterwards, but is later dug up on the moon by General Venjix and his cohorts. Given a neo-plutonium core and greatly miniaturized for reasons unknown, Serpentera is piloted by Venjix towards Earth to destroy it. However, it is destroyed by the Red Wild Force Ranger using the Wild Force Rider, taking Venjix, the last commander of the Machine Empire with it. One possible theory is that this second incarnation was a prototype (or alpha version) of the the actual Serpentera, given that Zedd took Serpentera with him after he left, as well as the second one's significant reduction in size and power. Another possible theory is that the second Serpentera was given a reduction in size to mitigate its tremendous fuel consumption. The second one appears silver and purple where the original is green and gray. The likely reasons out of universe are that Serpenterra was reduced in size either for reasons of animation cost, or its size being reduced to make Cole's destruction of the zord more believable than when it was bigger than most cities. There is also some debate as to Serpentera's origins. some believe that it was a spoil of the previous war against Zordon 10,000 years ago (in which the Sword of Darkness was also claimed.) Another popular theory is that Zedd had it built himself in order to deal with the Rangers, this theory is supported by a short scene when Serpentera first lands in Angel Grove, and it runs out of power. Zedd yells "Serpentera out of power again?! The thing is brand new!" however, this could be him refering to the fact that it is the first time he had used it. Trivia *This Zord is The First Villain Megazord. *This Zord is owned by Lord Zedd. *This Zord would later be destroyed in Power Rangers Wild Force. Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Power Rangers Category:Megazords Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:Robots Category:Pure Evil Category:Saban Category:Dragon Category:Final Smash Category:Lawl of Thrones